Surviving Vampiric War Fare
by BondSlave
Summary: It has been two years since my return from Wallachia, Romania and my life hasn't really changed for the better, people still want to hurt me, and my family thinks i'm crazy, and a sertan Hellsing Vampire keeps having to clean up the messes I cause.
1. Epilouge

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters save for Stin and a new character! :D But I don't want to spoil the surprise.**

**NOTE: MUST READ 'SURVIVING VLAD TEPES' OTHER WISE THIS WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE! **

Surviving Vampiric War Fare

EPILOUGE

It has been three years since my return from Wallachia Romania and two years since I thretened my theropist that he was a quack. When I returned and spoke of my experience to my parents they feared I had finally gone over the deep end. I had always been a bit unordinary and they had always said I needed theropy. Well, I didn't, I know what I went threw and I didn't care what my parents thought.

I slowly began making my way back to my appartment from my job at a local beakary, the lamest job in the world. I paused suddenly feeling as if someone was watching me. I turned around and glanced behind me, seeing no one. I groaned. "Why did I choose to take a short cut?" I asked as I started walking suddenly feeling like one of those stupid blond woman from the scary movies, you know the ones who walk out side in their underwear right after they hear a murderer escapes prison. While I walked I began wondering if I should start running, after all London wasn't as safe as it used to be, but then I remembered running never really solved anything, I ran back in Wallachia and hid in a dungeon for God knows how long. I continued to walk slowly when I heard foot steps behind me. I turned again and looked over my shoulder, but saw nothing. As I continued to walk I turned and ran into a streetlamp. "Ow." I groaned rubbing my nose, ever since I had returned from Wallachia I had become extremely clumbsy and often hurt myself. Then I gasped as to sets of hands grabbed my arms. "Well, what do we have here?" Came a voice I didn't recognize and then I was thrown to the ground where I blacked out.

I began to wake up, congradulating myself for once again, getting my head hit against rocks, though insted of cobble this time and getting attacked by a wild dog, I hit my head on the sidewalk and got attacked by two guys? I opened my eyes and noticed that I was chained to a bed before groaning at the pain that shot threw my head, no doubt I had a nice little gash on my forehead cause I could feel something wet trickling down slowly. I looked up as laughter met my ears and saw two men slowly approaching me. _'What the hell is it with guys and trying to rape me? I'm not that hot! Jeeze!' _I tried to think of something smart ot say but sadly I couldn't think of anything. "So, I'm chained to a bed, did I miss something fun?" I joked, which had become somewhat if my defence, if there was a problem just joke about it. Not that it ever made it any better. The two simply gazed at me and blinked before looking at each other, blinking again and looking back. I would have clapped my hands, but they were tied behind my head to the bedpost. "Wow, blinking and gazing at each other at the same time, now that takes talent." I stated smirking. One of the men, who seemed to be in his late twenties with spiked blond hair walked to the end of the bed and crossed his arms gazing down at me as if I were crazy. "Don't you understand the predicament your in?" I nodded sighing. "Oh do I." I muttered under my breath, recalling the icident with the man at Vlads hot spring. One of the guys pulled a gun out and pointed it at me causing my eyes to widened. _'I'm going to die!' _I vagually began wondering how often I had thought that to myself. "Hey man don't kill her! What fun would she be then?" The second guy asked, this one had auburn hair. I glared. All men were pigs. The blond gazed back at him still waving the gun in my face. "Who cares? We can still have fun with her, even if we do add an extra hole in her head." I suddenly saw the other snarl slightly in frustration and noticed that he had slightly elongated fangs. _'The vampire Freaks! Vampire freaks have been running amuck for the last year and a half.' _My frowned deepened. "Excuse me." I stated regaining their attention. "Not to but a damper and the whole we're going to 'screw this chick even with a bullet in her head' soup opra, but...if you two are vampires, why do you need guns?" I questioned causing the blond to blink before he became even angrier. I began praying as he pressed the gun against my forehead cocking it and preparing to pull the trigger. I jumped at the sound of round being shot, but then I spotted the look on the vampires face, his face seemed to be one of surprise before he looked down at his chest, where blood began pooring out and onto me. _'Ewe.' _He then turned to dust the gun falling onto my chest, not before it hit my nose. "Ow." I glanced passed the other vampire and my eyes widened a bit. _'Is it just me, or does he save me alot? Or is that just my imagination?' _The other vampire turned and looked to, to spot a man standing gun raised, smoke coming from the barrel. He dressed with a red hat atop his perfectly straight black hair, auburn eyes glowing red behind the orange glasses, red coat fluttering slightly about his ankles, and a unhinged smile graceing his thin pale lips. He glanced at me and looked me up and down making me role my eyes. "Why bother risking your life for _that_ girl when there are far prettier ones in the world?" He questioned in a deep voice like silk that was dripping with 'smirk'. I glared at him, but secretly agreed, I didn't get why they came after me either. His smirk grew wider at the glare I shot towards him before he aimed his gun at the other vampire, who lifted his gun as well, causing the guy in red to look ever so pleased. Then they shot him, shot him to pieces before he fell to the floor in a bloody heap. I sighed and leaned my head back, I knew what would happen next. I spotted the shadows on the wall begin moving upon their own accord and smirked before lifting my head and watched as the shadows seemed to become the bloodied body upon the floor and steadily the holes disappeared and so did hte blood and he slowly straightend up again. He raised his gun and shot the other vampire who also turned to dust before he looked at me. I smiled. He glared before putting his gun away, walking over and undoing the chains. I sat up and rubbed my wrist. "That is the second time this month I have had to save you." He snarled obviously not to pleased with the reacurances. I stood and looked up at him as he glared at me. "Hey, its not my fault people want to hurt me." I stated before walking over to the door and opening it, he followed. "At least you've only had to save me twice since I returned from Wallachia, bye the way 'Red' thank Integra for the plane ticket." I stated. He hugged threw his nose before disappearing. I smiled before making my way back to my appartment. _'I'm still not sure who he really is. But he does look alot like Vlad, I wonder if, after the Dear Ol' Count 'killed' me if he found love again and had a son and actually named him Alucard...no, that couldn't have happened. Vlad was killed right after the Turks defeated him. The Count lost everything that day.' _I entered my appartment, closing and locking the door before walking over and collapsing upon the sofa. I still felt bad for the Counts loss, even though, it was just a dream...even though it felt real.

**Ok, that is the Epilouge for the sequile to 'Surviving Vlad Tepes'. I hope it catches your attention, if not i'm sorry but I have ot finish it now that i've started. Any ways don't worry questions will be answered and yes she has become a little, odd since her return, that will be explained as well. **


	2. Vampire bar

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own any of the Characters save for Stin and a character who WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE POV CHANGES!**

Surviving Vampiric War Fare

CHAPTER ONE

'REDS' POV

I entered Integra's office and eyed her for a moment before approaching. "Stin thanks you for the plane ticket back here to England. We have a problem." She frowned looking up at me before glaring and replying snapppishly. "What is it this time Alucard?" I wasn't in a good mood and didn't really feel like laying my cards upon the table just yet so I decided to make myself feel better I'd make her work for the answer. "Think a young woman." "How young?" "Twenty-six. Now think recently kidnapped by vampires." Integra cocked an eyebrow glaring. "She is still alive right?" I nodded. She sighed and removed her glasses apparently understanding where I was coming from. She rubbed the bridge of her nose before replacing her glasses and looking up at me. "Does she know?" I shook my head. "No she seemes to be completely ignorant. But you must understand that it will only be a matter of time before one of those freaks turns her into a midnight snack." "Is she a virgin?" "Yes." "Alucard what are you getting at?" I ignorted her questioned. "Think mentally stressed and in theropy." Integra stood up and leaned her weight on her hands upon the desk leaning over towards me slightly. "Really?" "Yes. I'm not sure what is stressing her mental state but she is definently mentally stressed." Integra smirked. "You really think she's mentally insane?" "I said mentally stressed. And Its not just me, from what I have learned her parents and friends believe so also." Integra let out a soft chuckle before shaking her head. I glared. "Your laughing at me." "No, no I'm not." I continued to glare as she laughed at me what did she find so funny? I crossed my arms and snarled. "Now think about what we should do about her! We cannot just let her roam around with the freaks out there she will get killed." Integra looked up still smirking. "Why are you so interested?" I leaned forward resting my hands upon her desk as well. "She smells of me." I stated. Integra was rather taken aback and cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean what did you do rub up against her?" I narrowed my eyes. "Integra, she smells of Vlad Tepes! The No Life King, no other vampire knows that I am...was 'Dracula' but they will be able to smell it upon her. Getting her would be the biggest trophie amongst them." Integra sighed and sat back down and looked up at me. "Well then, bring her here." I stood up straight as well and looked horrofide. "What?" She clasped her hands together upon her desk. "Well we cannot just let her wander about with the freaks after her. So you will go and get her and bring her here, we'll be able to protect her until we can assure she is safe." I glared. This had not been my intentions, sure put her under some sort of survaillence, but bring her ot Hellsing for babysitting? Let alone I had to bring her. I frowned. "Besides Alucard, Stin is a good girl, odd but good." Integra stated. I vanished from her office and appeared in my cell before sitting down and glaring at the blood packet in the bucket of ice. How could she possible smell of me? What happened to her back in Wallachia?

STINS POV

I sat in the back of the bakery reading while on my break, finally glad to be free of people requesting a donute with sprinkles. I remained completely wrapped up into the book and didn't notice as someone joined me in the back of the bakery before I was tackled into a hug. "STIN!" I jumped and let out a sigh at the sound of the hyper voice before looking over at my friend. She smiled wide before sitting down next to me. "Sinnssyk!" I said smiling at her before nudging her lightly. "What are you doing here?" She smiled before pulling an envelope from her pocket, a blue one, before handing it to me. I frowned playfully at her before taking it and opening to. I unfolded the card that had a small chibi drawn skull with a bowtie upon its head.

Dear my dearest goofy-goober-vampira-castle-recker,

I laughed at the nick name she had given me when I returned from wallachia.

It has been yet another year of trying to make the theropist believe you are not insane,

and a year since you said I could take the quack home for dinner,

Another year has gone bye, and yes, indeed you are a year closer to death,

but being a vampire lover you shouldn't worry, you might just become a vampire-iss before your time

and remain hot and sexy for all eternaty!

I hope you'll let me take you out for drinks, dancing and wild P.A.R...TYING!

Love the smiling chick beside you!

I smiled and opened my arm before hugging her. "You are so sweet Sinnssyk!" I said before slipping the card back into the envolope. I sighed and smiled checking my watch. "I got to get back to work." I said standing. "Where should I meet you tonight?" I questioned as she stood as well. She was your steriotypical blonde, long slightly wavy black hair bright blue eyes and dumb as a plank, but she was my best friend and would do anything for me. "Well theres this awsome club I know of!" I smiled before rolling my eyes. "Yeah, but how am I suppost to get there if I don't know where it is?" She looked momentarily blank before smiling. "Ooh! I understand. well don't worry I'll pick you up!" I shook my head smiling as she skipped away. _'Who ever gave her a car I swear.' _

We entered the club, Sinnssyk running from be quickly leaving me near the door looking a bit nervouse. There were people everywhere, loud music and dancing girls. She braught me to a strip club. I sighed before walking towards the bar and sitting down on the stool watching while she jumped onto one of the guys sitting at a bench before they began playing tongue hocky. I gagged before turning to the bar tender. "Can I just have some red wine?" He nodded and smiled at me before pooring me a glass and handing it to me. "Thanks." I said swirling it a bit before taking a sip. "STIN!" I quickly set the glass down as I was tackled in a hug for the second time this day. "You've got to come and meet some friends." She said taking my hand and dragging me off towards the bench where the _hot _guys sat she threw me onto one causing me to blush badly. He simply smiled. "Hi." I blushed and smiled back at him. "Hi." I then shot Sinnssyk, Sin for short, a glare. She smiled as she leaned back upon one of the guys using him as a chair. "Relaxe this is your night your twenty-seven! Your a big girl have some fun act naught!" She said before grinding her bottom against the guy who let out a slight gasp before she giggled. I blushed at her action all though I wasn't surprised, she had always been a bit open, which is why it surprised me that she was still a virgin. I gazed down at my belly as the strangers arms wrapped around me. Sin smiled at me. "His name is Mascul." I leaned back. "Please tell me your not gay or bi." He smiled. "I'm not." He assured. I smiled. "Ok, thats good cause I'd saying being named Male sounds a bit like your hiding something." He let out a chuckle at the comment. Sin rolled her eyes before she turned to sit side saddle across the others lap before hugging his neck. "And this fine piece of art is Baiat Dragoste!" I rolled my eyes smiling. "Are you two Romanian?" They nodded. "Yes, we moved here only a month ago." Baiat said. "We're brothers."

Two hours later we'd danced drank and, flurted. I grew very close to Mascul and had to admit that he was very sweet, of course it could have been all the alcahole in my system. Sin and Baiat had wandered off no doubt to go and make out while I lounged atop Mascul talking and sharing drinks, via the mouth. I normally wasn't so...out going? But he was hot, and I was kinda drunk. Then the entire bar went silent, I turned to see what every one was looking at, and there standing near the door was Alucard. Every one seemed to be holding their breath waiting to see what would happen, meanwhile Sin krept over near to me and looked shocked. Alucard glared as he approached. "Stin." I seemed nervouse, probibly because every one else looked as if they would wet they're pants. "What are you doing in a vampire bar?" He snarled. My eyes widened and I turned and looked back at Mascul who flashed me an innocent, _toothy_ smile before looking nervousley up at Alucard. I looked at Sin. "So, uh what time is it?" I asked looking around, my words slightly slurred. He crossed his arms. "Half past answer me damn it!" I scooted farther up Mascul. He glared before baring his teeth and the next thing I knew I hit the leather of the bench. I blinked surprised before looking behind me to see Mascul standing behind the bench rubbing his hands on his trousers as if they were sweating and looking extremely nervouse. I glared before standing up and looking up at Alucard who was at least a head and a half taller then me. "What is it to you if I'm in a vampire bar? I'm having fun!" He narrowed his eyes before bending down and throwing me over his shoulder. I yelped as he turned and began walking out. "PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled hitting his back with my fist before reaching towards Sin. "SIN! D-don't forget to grab my bag! It has my money in it!" I yelled, seeing her nod before we exited the bar.

**Ok, I have a feeling this won't be as well written as the first one, for one thing this is harder to write...but I hope that it'll work out. I'm going to finish it. And YES there is a plot to this! So you got to read to find it out. **


	3. Welcome to Hell Welcome to Hellsing

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own any of the characters save for Stin and Sin. **

**NOTE: Chapter might be choppy and or I will not be updating as quickly, I'm doing three differen't math classes this year and am beginning to feel the heat, but I have to pass this year so my Sr year I won't have math. I HATE MATH! So please just hang in there and cross your fingers for me.**

Surviving Vampiric War Fare

CHAPTER TWO

I continued to struggle against the seemingly pissed vampire as he carried me down the darkened alleys of London. Once we began pproaching the busy streets the shadows surrounded us and we vanished, reappearing in my appartment and then he, not so kindly, dropped me on the floor. I grumbled as I slowly staggered to my feet before glaring at the 'two' of him. _'Wow, when did he grow two heads?' _"What the hell was that all about Red? I was having fun...and no one had tried to hurt me." I slurred as he simply gazed down at me threw his hidden, yet still narrowed auburn eyes. "You need to pack, you have an hour." I frowned before looking around. "Where am I going?" "Never mind that just pack. Now!" He snarled turning me around and shoving me towards my bedroom. I grumbled as I staggered in before staggerin about shoving cloths in a bag before I realized I would need more then cloths. So then, I packed my Bible, a bunch of nevels my CD's and my CD player and my favorite pillow before I staggered back out to the living room where he waited. "Okie-dokie lets go." He rolled his eyes, no doubt at my drunken state before picking me up in one arm and my bags in the other. _'Wonder where he's taking me.' _

**SINS POV**

I skipped up the steps towards Stin's appartment, her bag in hand, while humming happily to myself. Upon arriving on her landing I jumped before the door and knocked. '...' I knocked again. '...' and still no responce. I frowned before rumaging threw her bag, pulling out her key before opening the door and trotting in. The appartment was dark and empty, much to my surprise. I switched on the lights and set the bag down. "Stin?" I questioned as I entered the kitchen to see if she was in there, before walking and searching the bedroom. _'Wonder where that tall red guy took her.' _Sure I knew who the big red guy was, some freakish vampire who worked for some snobbish Hellsing chick, or was it a guy, I never really could tell. I reentered the living room when someone grabbed me causing me to squeak. My eyes widened as two others entered threw the front door, which I had stupidly left open. I mentally smacked myself. "It's not her." The guy who grabbed me said to the others who sighed. "But she smells of him to, so she must have been around our target...lets take her back with us." My eyes widened farther. _'Stin where are you?' _

**STINS POV**

Alucared glanced over at me, though I was still pretty out of it. "We've arrived. Welcome to Hellsing manor." I looked at him before smiling as we walked up to the door where it was opened by a older looking man in a butler uniform who bowed low. Still being drunk the stupid questions not only ran threw my head but out my mouth as I looked at him. "Are you Japanese or Chinese?" I questioned causing the man to look slightly startled and Alucard to frown down at me. "Why in hell would you believe him to be Japanese or Chinese he looks nothing like a Japanese or Chinese man." I shrugged as though it were obviouse. "He bowed." Walter simply smiled before Alucard looked at him and mouthged _"She's drunk." _Recieving an even widere smile from the butler. I stupidly smiled bowing my head. "Konichiwa! Ohayoh gozaimasu!" Then I paused and looked thoughtful before shrugging my shoulders. "Sorry, I don't know how to say hello or goodmorning in chinese." _'Hum is it morning? Still pretty dark, well it is after midnight so it doesn't matter.' _Walter simply looked at her before regaining himself and smiling at me. "Please do come in." I looked amazidly at him. "Wow! Your grasp on English is remarkable!" Alucard sighed before pushing me in as Walter closed the door and then blinked as I pulled out my Polaroid and took a pic. "I wanna scrap book my time here at Hellsing! I scrap book everything!" I stated, my words still a little slurred. "Where is Integra and the Police Girl?" I jumped and happily. "SERAS!" I cheered clapping my hands. I liked Seras she had helped me walk back down to the town to get stitches two years ago back in Wallachia.

As we entered I spotted Seras standing before Integras desk. Seras smiled and giggled as I tripped over the air in my drunken state. "Police girl I'm sure you remember Stin." Seras walked quickly over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug, her large boobs making me feel even more squished. I smiled as she released me. "I haven't seen you for...two years." She said as I nodded before waving stupidly over at Integra who simply nodded at me. "Now, Stin do you know why your here?" The uptight blond questioned. I shook my head,j and then Integra shot a glare at Alucard before snarling. "You didn't tell her?" Alucard frowned before putting up his hands in defence. "I braught her, I can't be a messanger and a delivery boy." He stated before melting through the floor and disappearing. Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose shaking her head before looking up. "Well it seems you are happily intoxicated, so we will speak more tomorrow, Seras please take her to her room." Seras nodded before taking my bags and leading me out of the office and passed Walter, who then entered. "So what is the occasion?" Seras questioned as we walked down a long corridore with large paintings of men with pericing blue eyes and woman with long flowing beautiful blond hair. "Oh, twenty-seventh birthday." I stated smiling. She smiled to. "Oh I see, I assume your friends forced you to go partying? Since your not the bar hopping time." I laughed and nodded before remembering. _'Ah crap, I'll have to call Sin and apologize for Red ruining the party.' _Seras then stopped near a large painting before pushing it aside to reveal a long staircase that decended down belowe the manor. I looked at it. "Its really dark." I stated knowing that I'd probibly kill myself trying to get down. Seras mearly laughed. "Don't worry I'll help you." She said before taking my hand and leading me down. Half way down I noted she was leading me to the dungeons, I suddenly felt like a prisoner again. She then showed me to my cell, which looked to be a very nicely decorated bedroom. "Here ya go, you can stay here." She stated standing just out side the door. "Now, if you need anything I'm right across from you, and my Master is the last cell so, your covered. OH and Walter will be down later with your breakfast." She stated before wishing me a good rest before closing the door behind her and going to do who knows what. I sighed and set back bag down before sitting on the bed feeling tired. "I hope Sin will understand and not get mad at me having to leave so quickly." I muttered before kicking off my shoes and climbing under the covers and quickly falling to sleep.

**INTEGRAS OFFICE**

"Do you think we did the right thing bringing her here?" Integra questioned to Walter who was standing on the other side of her desk. "Of course, she is surrounded by people who are ordered, and no doubt willing to protect her. Though I did not have the honor of meeting her in Wallachia, or when she is not intoxicated would be willing to come out of retirement to protect her." He stated flexing his gloved fingers slightly causing a small smile to appear on Integras face. "I know you would Walter. I'm just worried. Worried what awaits us." He nodded knowingly.

**SINS POV**

I woke up and groaned, my arms ached and I couldn't move. I frowned and wondered why I had been passed out, standing up. I blinked before glancing around. My arms were chained above my head my ankles chained to the floor and I was held only a few inches from the wall of what appeared to be a dungeon, with alot of scary looking devises and, my eyes widened, to my horror a skeloton on the wall. "This had better be a joke or I am so screwed." I muttered. Then from the shadows appeared for people, three men one woman. All of whom had auburn eyes. I gulped as one with spiked black hair narrowed his eyes and me and nodded to the other two men. I gasped as some one pulled a chain and I fell towards the floor but stopped my face mere inches from it, I was held up by the chain that chained my arms behind my back. "Unde este vampire rege pod?" The man questioned as the girl pulled out what looked offly like a wip as she walked over to one side of me. I shivered slightly. _'Oh God, I'm going to die.' _The mans eyes narrowed. "UNDE ESTE VAMPIRE REGE POD!" He screamed at me causing me to flinch. "I can't understand you!" The woman standing next to me pulled back her arm and then sent it flying forwards the wip hitting me hard against hte back causing me to jerk forward and bite back a cry. These weren't the people who had kidnapped her, but she knew damn well she had been out a long time and was with people who didn't speak english. "A FACE TU KNOW CINE ART.HOT. VAMPIRE REGE POD IS?" "I don't udnerstand you!" CRACK. I jerked forward again biting my lip as tears slid down my cheeks. One of the men turned to the man who was yelling at me. "Lui pod a putut understand noua , numai cum a putea noi believe this fata a putea?" The man remained silent for a long moment before looking at the woman incharge of wipping me. "Află un a traduce."

**K that was chapter two, brownie points for any one who can guess where she is and what languege there speaking. I won't say what language but here is what thier saying.**

**"Where is the Vampire kings bride." **

**"Do you know who the vampire King is?"**

**"The bride could understand what we're saying, but how can we know if this girl can?" **

**"Find a translater." **

**Yeah, ok so there ya go. Enjoy. **


	4. 1408

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

NOTE: K, this might seemed rushed because I finished it once, and then my laptop freaked and it closed before I could save it and OMG IT WAS THE BEST CHAPTER EVER! UGH! Ok...i'm fine, ugh...PUTABUNCHOFBADWORDSHERE!

SURVIVING VAMPIRIC WAR FARE

CHAPTER THREE

I slowly opened my eyes, the room around me spinning. I tried to sit up, but it was to painful. _'Wait...wasn't I chained in a standing posision?' _I felt that my wrist and ankles were still chained. My body ached I bowed my head lifting my hand slowly and felt the back of my head to feel a slightly wet warm fluid, I was bleeding. I leaned my head up and gazed around the cold dungeon. I racked my brain trying to recall all that had happened. I had gone to Stins to return her bag, found her appartment empty, got kidnapped and knocked out, then woke up got beat...they must have hit my head cause that was the last thing I could remember. "Your finally awake." Came a voice like velvet chocolate covered ice. I jumped slightly and looked about the almost pitch black dungeon looking for the owner of the voice. "Who's there?" I questioned trying to sound brave. "I will be asking the questions." Came a lazy drull. "And if you answer everything honestly I will let you live, but I warn you, I will know if your lieing." "Or you could just let me out of these shackles." The invisable man cuckled, a chuckle that sounded as if it grew within his ribcage and enoed out like a testing growl. "I'm afraid that just won't do. And I must say, I am rather famished, not having had dinner yet, and I must warn you, you might be the main corse if your not careful." He snarled. "So your a vampire." "Obviously, and you smell like one. Who are you?" I sighed, I knew I shouldn't have been at the vampire bar. "Sinnssyke Frumusete." Silence. "Insane Beautify? Your Romanian?" He questioned baffled. "Uh...yeah." I sighed knowing that this would be a stupid quesationed, but with the way he spoke, I just had to ask. "What year is it?" "1408." I gasped horror washing over me. "No." How did I get to the past? I felt tears fill my eyes. How was I going to get home. _'Oh Stin, I'm so sorry for laughing at you, I should have believed you your my best firend. Please forgive me.' _I looked up as I heard footseps echoing upon the stone and light blared to life in the form of a torch hanging to the wall. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open as light was cast upon my captor. He was tall, at least six foot six, with pale skin, and long perfectly straight black hair that fell gracefully down his back, a few strans cascading down over his shoulder. Alucard is Vlad Tepes, he's Dracula. _'I'm going to die.' _

**HELLSING STINS POV**

I hung up the phone for the fifteenth time setting it upon the counter sighing. I had been trying to call Sin for the passed hour and had recieved no answer. Walter walked in, and no doubt noticing my downcast spirit paused in his work leaning upon the counter and looking at me. "Something wrong miss?" He questioned. I looked up sighing. "I've tried getting a hold of Sin for the last hour, I haven't gotten a hold of her cell phone or landline. I mean she carries her cell phone with her everywhere, she got it a water proof case so she could use it in the shower." I stated looking away from him and looking at my hands that rested near the phone on the counter. "I'm worried about her." I blinked as he waved a chocolate bar under my nose. I looked up and he smiled fatherly down at me. "Comfort food." He stated. I smiled and took it, and began unwrapping it. "But if you are worried about your friend I will speak to Sir Integra about having Alucard or one of the Geese go and bring her here to Hellsing." I blinked as I took a bite of the chocolate giving him a questioning look. He smiled. "Ah yes you haven't had the pleasure of meeting the Geese yet have you? I'm sure you would like their leader, he is a rather interesting man." He stated. I felt comforted by Walters kind words, and was glad that he would speak to Integra about bringing Sin here. But once Walter left I couldn't help but pick up the phone and dial Sins cellphone.

_Hey, this is Sin! I'm not here, duh, so please leave a message._

I sighed. "Hey Sin, its me again, still just wondering where you are. Give me a call will ya." I hung up the phone before standing and exiting the kitchen while munching down upon the chocolate bar.

**I know it was short, IT WAS SO MUCH BETTER THE FIRST TIME! I think it was longer to. ugh. Ok well i'll make it up in the next chapter, so please just review if ya want to. Critizism welcomed. **


	5. Wallachia Romania

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters save for Stin and Sin. **

**NOTE: I hope this will make up for the last chapter which was, pathetically short. :( But on the bright side, we get to see Alucard being his sexy bastard self! yay. lol **

Surviving Vampiric War Fare

CHAPTER FOUR

**HELLSING ALUCARDS POV**

I walked threw the front door of Sinnssyke's appartment looking around lazily. I didn't even need to search, I knew she asn't here, and she hadn't been for a few days. I sighed before exiting the appartment and deciding to search a few back alleys, clubs and that vampire bar before returning to Hellsing, I didn't really wish to take back bad news to Stin, who no doubt would be heart broken to know that something horrible had happened to her best friend. Sure I always came off as cold and cruel, and I used to be, but now it was nothing but a mask, nothing but a means of survivle. In all honesty, I valued life greatly, and it bothered me every time I came across gouls, knowing that the poor souls of those people had not wished for that, the best thing to do would be to put them out of their missery, give their souls a chance to be judged. I shook my thoughts from my head as I began approaching the vampire bar I had found Stin at three days ago. I entered and imidiatly everyone went silent. My eyes narrowed towards the two vampires the girls had been with when I came to fetch Stin three nights ago. I began approaching, the sound of my boots echoing threw the bar, even the music seemed to quiet itself upon my entering. I passed a number of tables where young men and woman, all vampires sat. But these vampires I would not kill, for they have yet to do anything that would draw the attation of Hellsing, but one slip up and their unlives would be at the mercy of my jackel. I stopped at the boys table looking down at them, it was quite evident that they were terrifide, I could smell their fear, and see it reflecting in their eyes as they looked up at me. I leaned down into the boys faces my glasses sliding slightly down my thin nose to reveal my auburn eyes. I knew these two to be brothers who had moved to England only a month ago from Romania, they had already been vampires so I assumed they were turned back in Romania, which actually pissed me off a bit, to think that vampires were still thriving there and I, the once No Life King was not there to protect my...my past Kingdom. I looked at the two eyeing them to see which one had a guilty concience, for, he'd be the one I would speak with first. My eyes narrowed as a single bead of sweat slowly made a trail down Baiat's temple. A smirk slowly began to spread upon my face before I turned my attention to him. "Baiat is it?" He swollowed the lump in his throat before nodding. I smiled. "Good," I then clasped a hand upon his shoulder, causing him to flinch and his brother to look _extremely _nervouse. "I think we need to have a little talk." I said, making sure to make my point by applieing some presure to his shoulder before pulling him from the bench holding him tight to my side before smirking down at his brother. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I kidnapped your brother for a few minutes now would you?" I noticed the desperate pleading look Baiat shot his brother, but my narrowed eyes upon the seated boy caused him to shake his head. I smirked. "Perfect." I turned pulling the boy wth me as I assended the steps that lead to the bathrooms and bedrooms of the Club where people could, have themselves a little fun.

Once upstairs I pulled the boy into one of the bathrooms closing and locking the door knowing he did not know how to phase threw the walls or floor. I slammed him into the stone wall before glaring slightly down at him. "I assume you come here often? No doubt that is how you met Sin, by the way how is the sweet little ball of energy?" I asked feeling the shivers run up and down his spine and threw my fingers reviberating up my arm. "I, I don't know, I haven't seen her for a while." He stuttered causing my eyes to narrow before pushing him against the wall harder. "You were the last one to see her, where is she?" His eyes widened. "I, I don't know." He stated and I glared at him, he was afraid, but not entirely of me. I pulled him from the wall holding him slightly beneath me as I slouched over him. "If you will not tell me, then your blood will." His eyes widened as my fangs elongated before I leaned forward and quickly bit into his throat. He let out a cry of pain as my fangs easily tore the flesh of his neck, his blood pouring into my mouth. _**"That jerk! I can't believe he'd just kidnap her like that!" Sin staited stomping her foot before sitting between the two boys who looked slightly shaken up. "It must be something importent." Baiat said before she sighed and looked at him as she stood. "Well, I better take her, her bag before I forget." Baiat stood as well. "I'll walk you to the street." She smiled up at him before taking his hand before the two made their way threw the bar and out into the alleyway. "I hope Red didn't scare you guys to badly, I mean your brother looked as if he was going to wet his pants." Baiat's eyes seemed to narrow. "Well duh, when he shows up you don't know if its simply for a drink or if he's going to blow your head off." She giggled before stopping him. "This is far enough, I can go the rest of the way." She stated before leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing him gently on the lips. "I'll see you." She said skipping off marrily the rest of the way, Baiat simply raising a hand in goodbye. He shoved his hands in his pockets before turning to return to the bar when he spotted three men quickly walked into the alley and began following her. Baiat turned to follow when a fourth stepped into his way. "Excuse me." He snapped glaring a bit. "Where are you going toothpick?" The man questioned poking Baiat in the chest causing him to remove his hands form his pockets and slap the mans hand away. "I'm going that way!" He snapped pointing towards the busy street. "Ah so your going to go and follow that girl? Let me guess, she's your girlfriend." He then grabbed the front of Baiats shirt and slammed him against the alleywall. "Listen here Toothpick, forget about your little girlfriend! Cause if you go to get help, your brother might just meet a rather unpleasent end." The man threatened before dropping Baiat who slid down the wall and looked up at the man who turned and began walking away. **_Once the thoughts discontinued I distinkly hurd a whimper and a shudder against my body reminding me that Baiat was beneith me. I released his neck, though blood continued to pour from the bite wound and he contineud to whimper in pain. I gently ran my fingers threw his hair before leaning down closer to his neck. "Shhhh...relaxe." I stated before running my tongue along the wound, causing the flesh to heal before I gently lowered him to the floor leaning him against the wall while I crouched before him. Once seated I looked at him, sweat was glistening upon his pale skin and his chocolate eyes were swimming with blood tears. "I-I-I knew they were going to do something to her...I didn't know what to do..." He sobbed, it was very clear that he loved Sin, and felt horrible for not telling someone of what he saw, but of course it was a lose lose situation, if he had told someone about Sin, his brother would have been targeted. I helped him to his feet. "Clean yourself up." I stated gently nudging him towards the sink where he cleaned himself of the bloody tears. It sickened me, many of the vampires who remained out of sight of Hellsing where not even level A fledglings, it sickened me to no end to know that Baiat and his brother had no doubt only been turned for selfish lust. Both were still virgins, which of course had made them a target, both young well built handsome young men, virgins none the less, a perfect treat for a vampire, even I couldn't help myself but enjoy the taste of his virgin blood as I extracted his memories. Once he was finished I lead him back down to the club where he took a seat near his brother who scooted closer to his brother who was oftly quiet. "It seems Sin has been kidnapped." I stated causing Mascul to gaped up at me. "What?" He then turned to his brother. "You knew about this?" He nodded. "Your brother told no one for he was thinking of you, you would have been targeted if he told. I will find Sin, but for the time being keep your heads down and do not draw attention to yourselves." I ordered before exiting the bar to return to Hellsing, sadly being the bearer of bad news. _'Sin...' _I didn't even know if she was still alive.

**SINS POV**

I panted as I quickly ran up a flight of stairs, my eyes still searching for anything to keep Dracula at bay. He was sniffing me out, and he was doing a good job to. I could hear his thoughts, it seemed he was still a relitivly young vampire, and couldn't really keep the whole telepathy thing under control yet. I smiled as I took off down a lone corridore, as terrified as I am about dieing here, I can't help but be having a bit of fun. This reminded me of a game I used to play when I was little called the 'mad dash' such a fun game. The police of london would search of a number of kids who would run around the city trying to get from point A to point B with out being caught by the police. Thats what this reminded me of, save, insted of just being taken back to point A, I would probibly just be eaten. This was so differen't from the vampire I knew, this version was uncontrolled, and extremely insecure.

**DRACULAS POV**

I walked about ever so often licking my lips tasting hte air of her, listening to see where she had gone. My eyes narrowed at every dhadow, leaving no corner unchecked. I had left her alive to long and now she had escaped succeeding in pulling me into this pathetic romp. Sure it was exciting, I hadn't had a challenge like this in many years, but it pissed me off greatly to be being bested by a human girl! I want to destroy her to rip her limb from limb and drink her blood and watch her die at my feet. I quickly phased threw the floor and found myself face to face with my prey.

**SINS POV**

"Oh shit." I muttered. "Oh?" He muttered curiously his eyes flowing over my body. "You give up? Are you ready to be my dinner?" I glared at him. "You will not kill me." I snapped firmly as if talking to a puppy. "I can hear your thoughts, and I stopped running." He smirked, a smirk that was all to similar to Alucards. I gulped and took a step back, my courage beginning to wane. "Well there are other things I could do to you besides killing you." I gulped before glaring at him. "No matter what you do to me, Alucard will unleash hell upon you tenfold." "If he ever comes to find you." He pointed out that evil smirk plastered on his pale face as he continued to approach me. I tensed as I bumped the wall behind me.

**HELLSING ALUCARDS POV**

I enter my masters office to find Sin, Seras, Pip and Walter waiting for me all surrounding Integras desk. I removed my hate and glasses my black hair falling into my face slightly as I approached, the others moving away from the desk, I knelt down far enough away from the desk so Integra could still see me. I bowed my head. "I'm afraid to say I failed you Master. I was unable to located Sinnssyk, I must admit, I am not even sure she is still alive." It pained me to see such disappointment in Integras eyes as I looked up at her from my kneeling posision. "What?" Stin yelped trotting forward slightly as I stood. "You know something though, tell us Alucard." Integra snapped. "It seems she was kidnapped, mostlikely." "Mostlikely?" "Yes, as I said I am not sure if she is alive." I snapped towards Stin who glared at me. "Who is your source?" "Baiat a young vampire who hangs out a local Vampire Bar." I stated. Integra sighed leaning back in her seat and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "We have to keep searching, we have to find her." Stin pleaded leaning over the desk towards Integar. "And we will." She stated rising to her feet. They all huddled together. "Here is the plan."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Let me get this straight. Seras and Pip will be going to search France, Germany and Ireland, the Wild Geese are going to keep looking here in England, You Walter and Stin will be going to search the states leaving me to search Hungary, the Czec Republic and Slavakia and Romania." My master smiled and shrugged. "If she was kidnapped we might as well search every where right? And I know you wouldn't mind returning to your home, but I warn you if you even try and not return I'll have Walter here go and fetch you dragging you back kicking and screaming if need be." She threatened. I smirked before nodding.

**WALACHIA ROMANIA**

It had been four weeks and my searching had finally braught me to Wallachia Romania, a land untouched by time. Sure a few people had laptops and computers, but the housing and actual land remained the same. I breathed in deeply not only smelling the sweet sent of my homelad but a oddly familiure sent. It smelt of glitter gloss and strawberries, sweat and blood. _'Sin.' _I began following the sent threw the town glancing towards every building I passed when I was suddenly stopped. A small group of people were looking slightly up at me. One of them was dressed in all black and had greecy blond hair, no doubt he was the underkeeper. "Please let me pass." I requested in romanian, so sweet to be able to speak my native tongue again, it rolled over my tounge and out my mouth much easier then English, though I had perfected that over the last hundred years of being in England. The man came closer. "What is your name?" He questioned as he eyed me up and down, no doubt taking my messurements. "Alucard." I stated simply. "Ah, Alucard, where are ya from?" I grew bored of this but knew I had no power of these people. "I am native here to Wallachia, but I have lived in England for years." I stated. "Ah, I see that is why your accent is so messed up." He joshed. My eyes narrowed, though he could not see them. How dare he say my accent was messed up, but I brushed it aside. "Please, I am searching for a friend." I stated walking passed the small group and walking threw the town and towards the forest where her sent was leading me. "Ok, but be warned, strangers don't last long here." _'That sounds vagually familiure.' _

I had only walked along the dirt path that lead threw the thinnest part of the forest when I paused out side of what appeared to be an abandoned werehouse. Her scent was strongest here so I approached and phased threw the wall gasping my eyes widening before I ran quickly across the room kneeling down next to the girls limp body. Her arms were chained behind her back holding her up inches from the floor, her hair was greecy and looked as if it had, at one point been drenched with sweat. Her shirt was torn and stained with dried blood. I felt my slowly beating heart to harden as did my expresion as I senced the beating hearts of others in the werehouse. I stood and turned slowly as as the people walked out of hiding and approached. "Who the hell are you?" One questioned. I glared. "Why have you kidnapped her?" I asked, noting that these were vampires. I was rather glad I had braught my Jackel. "Go to hell!" One yelled pulled out a gun, mere second later my gun was drawn and cocked. I smirked. "Probibly." I stated before firing four rounds hitting each of the vampires in the head, blood splattering the floor and screams echoing through the building before they fell to the floor turning to dust. I uncocked my gun before turning back to the limp body. I broke the chain holding her up before catching her and gently turning her over. I removed my hat and glasses leaning forward and sniffing at her slighlty. "Sin? Sin?" Her heart beat was so faint. I felt my own heart begin to ach. I lowered my lips to her forehead resting them against her cold flesh before sencing a inner termoil within her. A frown line formed before I lifted my lips off of her flesh, remaining mere inches from touching her. My eyes glowed red and I entered her mind.

**Ok, well there is Chapter Four, and Yes Alucard cares about her, he cares about Stin as well, he's not really sure why, but we'll all learn why by the end of this story. :D Please review. **


	6. I want Redemption

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters save for Sin and Stin, Mascul and Baiat. Baiat..hehe. **

**NOTE: Critisizim is needed people! These stories are just practice in writing first person and I don't even know if I'm improving! Common! But hey if you just review i'm thankful. XD**

Surviving Vampiric War Fare

CHAPTER FIVE

Dracula continued to approach, I could read his intence was to kill me where I stood. _'I'm going to die...oh Alucard...if only you could hear me. I'm sorry I was always getting Stin into trouble which ment trouble for you...but I don't want to die here, I want to go home and die a natural death! If I could return I swear I would never cause trouble for you again!' _My thoughts cried knowing I was going to die and then, I felt something, something graze across my mind, like a hand caressing my being, it sent pleasurable sensations up my spine. _'I will hold you to that my dear.' _My eyes widened at the familure velvet voice in my head. "Alucard." I whispered causing Dracula to pause in his approach and look questioningly at me. I saw Dracula's eyes narrow as a shiver rippled threw his body, only noticable for his long black hair quivered around his lean body. His attention was no longer on me, it seemed his senses were going haywire and his thougths where overloading cause, I surly couldn't understand them anymore. He looked down at me, I could see my happy expression in his eyes before I averted them passed him, focusing upon the figure standing behind him. "Afraid _Dracula?_" Came the cool velvet voice causing Dracula's eyes to widden, no doubt at the familiarity as he slowly turned. "Should I be?" He questioned before turning completely to look at his olderself. He took a step back as Alucard smirked at him before averting his eyes to me. "Sin." I smield and ran forward before wrapping my arms about his middle. "How did you find me?" I questioned happily. "I'll explain later." He stated before looking back at his youngerself. He then took a step forward Dracula taking a step back, I couldn't help but let a wicked smirk form upon my lips, I warned him, what ever he did to me Alucard would unleash ten fold on him, and though I only had bruises, no doubt Alucard was going to make his youngerself pay for what he did to me. I took a few steps back before taking a seat deciding to sit back and enjoy the show. I had always loved to watch hot guys fight, and how much hotter could it get? Dracula vs Alucard, man I could feel my stomach tighten simply at the thought. _'I am such a sick twisted child.' _

**DRACULA/ALUCARDS POV**

I continued to take a step back as he took one forward, his eyes gleaming behind those orange glasses. I jumped as he flew forward and pinned me to the wall. My eyes widened. _'Your afraid? Good, you have good reason to be afraid of me. You are pathetic! It sickens me to think that I was ever you!' _His voice echoed threw out my head before his hand tightened around my neck.

My eyes narrowed as I tightened my grip around his neck causing his jaw to tighten. _'Your pathetic! How could you serve a master? When you were a master! You were the No Life King!' _He retorted back, though his telepathy was untrained, and I didn't doubt that Sin could hear his thoughts in her head as well. My eyes narrowed. _'I am happy to serve my master!' 'HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF BE RULED?!' _I slacked my grip around his neck slightly looking down at him, removing my glasses. "There are many things I regret, and many things that still eat at your insides. I regret putting so much pain and stress upon my dearest Countess, pushing her to take her own life." "Don't..." "The loss of our Countess pains you, losing your son pains you, it hurts so much and you don't know how to handle it." "Shut up!" "I do not regret becoming this monster, this being of the night, but I do regret turning from God...for now I see what I will end up losing." His eyes narrowed as bloody tears began filling the corners. "I am happy to serve my Master for I love her, her life is the only reason for my being, to protect her on her crusaid to rid the world of vampire filth, to help cleance Gods world...and what hurst me the most is, I do not believe I can ever regain my Salvation, and I know that I will lose her, whether if she ever joins me in the night, when the Judgment comes, she will enter the gates of eternaty and I...I will be caste into the lowest pit of hell."

**SINS POV**

I felt my heart ach as Alucard spoke. I knew he was telling the truth, and Dracula did as well for bloody tears spilled over his pale cheeks. I didn't know much about the Counts passed, but from what I just learned I knew it was bad, and had driven him to the brink of sanity, teatering for eternaty between sanity and insanity. Alucard released his youngerself, who slid down the wall, before he turned and walked back towards me, helping me to my feet before looking into my eyes. "I must go now." He stated my eyes widdening. "What, no, no please don't leave me here." He shook his head. "This place does not excist. This is but a dream." He stated causing me to look confusidly up at him. "I have found your body, I will put your mind at rest before taking you to Hellsing." Tears spilled from my eyes before I clung to his red coat. "But...what if I don't wake up? Please, Alucard...please, don't let me die..." He gently cupped my face in his gloved hand before offering me a very warm smile. "I will protect you Sin, but I must get you medical help, I will be here, rest..." He began to fade as did everything around me. "No..." I pleaded. "rest...I will be here...I will protect..." "Alucard." "...you."

**ALUCARDS POV**

I sat up straighter as I craddled Sins body on my lap. I pulled out a cell phone and quickly dailed before turning it on speaker phone as I recieved and uneven chouras of hellos. "Integra, I found Sin." "You found Sin is she ok?" Stin yelled from the background. "She is fading, and quickly, she needs medical attention, I am taking her to hellsing, please meet me there." "Wait, Alucard how will you get there? We haven't had time to order you a pla..." "I will fly myself. I do not have time for a plane. Please, I will see you all back at Hellsing." I stated before hanging up the phone, lifting Sin into my arms before standing. I felt the seals burned upon my hands glow with the intencaty of a fire, Integra was giving me permision to use most of my powers. I smiled thankful before my skin began turning a smoke gray, I grew taller, my close fadding into the same color as large leathery batlike wings formed upon my back as I turned into my full vampiric form. I pushed off of the ground flying out of the building quickly before gathering moment, flying faster and faster, flying over the town heading back towards England, I knew I would make it back faster then the others, but I hoped that they would return shortly after, I would need their help.

**K, well that was Chapter five, yes short...again, i know. Ugh and no its not quite over yet, it probibly has another four or five chapters to go. Please review.**


	7. Red does care

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters save for Sin, Stin, Mascul and Baiat. **

Surviving Vampiric War Fare

CHAPTER SIX

SINS POV

I stood a few feet from him as he leaned against the wall bloody tears slowly falling down his pale marble cheeks, though he did not tremble, or a sound escape his lips, I knew he was greiving, apparently the real Alucard had hit hard in this dream Dracula's dark heart. I took a few steps closer out reaching a hand but stopped as a loud growl rumbled in his chest as his auburn eyes looked up at me, glaring, as if I had won some sort of battle, perhaps I had, perhaps the pain was to great and now it was realized for this No Life King. But I had little more time to contiplate this sudden breakdown for he quickly rose to his feet looking in the direction of a balcony, looking much like a dog who has heard something that does not belong in their yard. He quickly wipped the bloody trails from his face before running out onto the balcony and gazing out, I followed quickly behind, causing him to glance side long at me before looking back out. It was early morning, the stars and moon low in the sky, and the fading tinge of pink remaning painted upon the horizon. My mouth fell open at what lay before my eyes. It was a hundred, no five hundred men approaching our location, some shouting threats no doubt to the vampire who stood before me. "Will they ever give up?" I heard him muttered before I gazed up at him. Who where those men? He turned sharply to me. "Sin." I looked at him directly. He sighed. "It seems you are now my problem, and I must protect you, stay here while I go," "No! I'm not letting you go out there alone! Are you crazy?" He looked down at me as though I were crazy. "I took four years of fencing lessons, I'm sure I could at least fight a few of the guys." "Noble, but I can't let you die." He snapped before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder before walking away from the balcony. I smacked him on the back and shoulders trying to get him to release me but with no avail. "Besides, I will not be alone." He stated as he shoved me into a room and locked the door. I banged on it before running to the window as to watch the battle that lay ahead. My eyes widdened as around twenty of the men were taken quickly to the ground as a large pack of wolves attacked from the forest edge. _'Holdy crap, he can control ANIMALS?!' _

HELLSING STINS POV

I sat at Sins bedside, I couldn't believe how fast my life seemed to have been going downhill. How do these nightmares get created? Their like, real, but not, how could I have had the sent of Vlad upon me when I actually never met the man, only the vampire upon my awakening? If only had hadn't had that nightmare two years ago, Sin wouldn't be laying in this bed helplessling, the nurses and doctor Integra had called did all they could for her, and now, she was in a coma. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of losing my only friend. A tear fell from my eye and slid slowly and hottly down my cheek when a white hanky was waved in front of my face. I blinked surprised before looking up to see Alucard had joined me, odd I hadn't noticed his arrivel. "Thanks." I took it and wipped my eyes. "You should rest Stin." He stated before grabbing another chair and sitting down next to me. I looked at him as he eyed the slow rising and falling of Sin's chest. I absent mindedly took his hand in mine, causing him to look at me surprised by the gesture. I stood and his eyes followed mine as I held his hand. "Its not to late Count." I whispered before squeezing his hand before giving him a side ways hug. "Good night." I whispered before walking out of the hospital wing suddenly feeling very tired. My shoes made quiet pitter pattering upon the marble floors and I paused as I passed Walter who had just entered the hall from the study. "Walter?" "Yes miss?" I turned and looked at the older fatherly gentlmen. "Do you think, Alucard...longs for salvation?" The butler gazed at me for a long moment before setting down the book he was holding and taking my hand before leading me into the study, sitting me down upon the sofa near the fire, taking a seat near me, holding my hands in his much larger gloved ones. "Stin, I have known Alucard for many, many years, and though he truley enjoys the kill and slaughter, he detaste the slaying of the innocent, no one ever seems to notice this. He would never kill a innocent human if he had a choice, now, if ordered to by Sir Integra, he will merely because he has to. But he truley appriciates life, and I think he misses it. I think he wishes to be forgiven, and longs for salvation, but I do not think he knows, or remembers how to ask for it. For salvation is a free gift given, all we must do is recieve it." I smiled at him, understanding him completely before gazing into the fire. "Perhaps, all he needs is a little help from those who love him." Walter smiled at me and gently rubbed my hand with his thumb. "And I believe that, we all love him, and would all love to join him in paradise."

ALUCARDS POV

I watched as Sin held onto life by mere threads, and I knew, deep down, she wasnt going to make it. I couldn't let her die, I wouldn't. I rose to my feet and walked over, gently removing the blankets form her body before sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her into a sitting position. I lifted the night shirt she had been changed into and let it rest upon her shoulders before carefully removing the gazz and medical tape that covered the whip wounds. It pained me to see the still open wounds, but ignored my sudden longing to tear into some one for hurting this girl before leaning down and slowly running the tip of my tongue along one of the gashes. I lifted my head and watched as it healed. I repeated this gesture for a good five minutes, being careful as not to cause her any pain, though I doubted she could feel anything. Soon all the wounds were healed and the skin merely tinged pink before I gently lowered her night shirt and lay her gently back upon the bed. I pulled the blankets back over her, remaining where I sat gazing down at her, listening to the beating of her weakened heart. "You really do have a beating heart under that mask of yours." I started before looking up towards the door to see Integra standing there, cigar held delicetly between her long gloved fingers. I rose quickly from the bed. "Sir Integra." She smiled and entered farther, her healed boots tapping against the marble floor as she approached the bed, looking down at Sin before gazing intently, yet warmly up at me. "No matter how much you denye it Alucard, I know you care for us all here at Hellsing." My eyes narrowed. "And what if I do?" She dropped the cigar and stepped on it, the maids would have to clean that up, before walking around the bed and approaching me, like a fox approaching a rabit, and I was the rabit. I took a step back to find myself pinned between the wall and my master who stepped closer, leaning against me as she took my red tie in hand tugging a bit causing me to hunch, or noses mere inches form each other. "I want to hear you admit it."

SINS POV

I soon grew bored watching the battle, it wasn't very interesting to see a large hellish beast dog thing devouring people, so I trudged over to the bed and flopped down upon it, actually rather bored out of my mind. _"Tell me Alucard, tell me the truth." _I sat bolt straight up at the voice of Integra. A frown line formed upon my face. _"Alright, I do care." 'Wha the hell? Whats going on?' "I care about Seras, and really only want her to be happy, that is why I have yet to kill Pip. I care about Walter, for he and I were once very close, the best of friends, I care about Stin and Sin for, though always under misfortune, they have become a part of the Hellsing Family. And I care about you," _A pause, why the hell was I hearing a conversation between Alucard and Integra? Either this dream was getting weirder, or something good was happening? _"...my master, I have always cared about you, and would do anything for you." "And what if you were ever to be unleashed? If I were never to bare a heir, and die?" "I would morn for you, I would fall to my knees upon your grave and morn." "You wouldn't begin where you left off over a hundred years ago?" "No. My life has meaning once again, and that is to serve Hellsing, and to serve God. The Hellsing orginization is on a mission for God, and I am only one of its soldiers. If you were ever to unleash me, releasing me from Hellsing, I would not go, I would vow to be your bondservant, a slave by choice." _I felt myself smile idiotically and sniffle. "Ah, thats so sweet! ITS ABOUT FREAKIN TIME ALUCARD!" I shoated to the empty room before falling back onto the bed, a warm fuzzy feeling warming me up. I was loved.

**I KNOW THE END WAS VERY MUSHY AND LOVY DOVY! But I am a hardcore Alucard/Integra fan, and I believe just by watching the OVA that Alucard knows that he'll end up losing Integra in the long run and regrest turning from God. So deal with it! On a lighter note, the next chapter should be long, and it is the last chapter, so yes it'll be long. So you have one more chapter and a proloug or epiloug what ever a loug of some sort to look forward to. Please review, CRITIZISM IS WELCOMED AND NEEDED!**


	8. My Judgment

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters save for Stin, Sin, Mascul and Baiat. **

**NOTE: This is the last chapter, I pray I get my points across and lay all my cards upon the table, for I fear it is such a large concept of mine that haunts my vary being that it may not come out correctly in words. If it does not, I might add a BONUS chapter after the Epiloug, but we shall see. Please review your thoughts or once the story is completed, please review and tell me what you thought if it over all. THank you. Ps. In case you haven't noticed the title is symbolic and not an actually vampiric war. :)**

SURVIVING VAMPIRIC WAR FARE

CHAPTER SEVEN

I walked the streets of london by light of the full moon, my large brimmed hat shading my face, and my glasses gleaming with the pale moons reflection, my red duster flowing steadily in my wake as I walked, no pistol by my side, no gloves upon my hands. Sin, though stable was not yet out of the dark, and in the possiblity of her leaving us, I felt there were many things that I had yet to do, and though it seemed as though I had eternaty, those I loved and cared for did not, and I knew I needed to make a choice, for them, and for those I have lost. I walked up the stone steps before pausing at the large oak door, bare hand resting upon the handle, I was hesitent, why? Was I afraid? What was I afraid of? Regection? why would something as silly as that frighten me? I quickly released the handle and removed my hat and glasses leaving them upon the steps, if someone stole them then they would have a very fashionalbe hat and glasse, good for them. I took a shallow breath before turning the handle and entering in, being sure to close the door behind me. Rows and rows of pews rested in the large stone auditormium, the gothic construction was beautiful, though the stain glass windows that depicted stories I once knew seemed to cause my heart to temble, and the statues eyes seemed to follow me down the never ending passsage between the pews towards the alter where a row of white candles rested lit, and a cross, hanging above it. I gazed up at it before hearing the heart beat of the priest or pastor as he chose to be called in his office. I turned and walked towards his office door knocking before walking away and walking towards the confession booth. Though Integra and those at Hellsing were not catholic, the church that they held to their hearts and claimed as their own had many catholic traits, though they did have different views. I had never been in this church, though when Integra was young and insisted I walk here to the church I would wait out side while she listened to the pastors serman within. I recall loathing those days, and yet I regreted them now. As I knelt in the confession booth I heard the pastor enter on the other side. I didn't know what to do and so, remained silent. "Hello?" The pastor finally called curiouse perhaps if someone was there or not. "I'm here Father." The word 'father' in such context felt so alien against my tongue, and I feel as though the pastor had senced it for when he next spoke I could sence a smile. "You may call me Pastor Deaver if that would make you more comfortable." I let out a breath and nodded to myself, knowing he could not see me. "Pastor Deaver, I have come here to confess, and ask for guidence." "Alright, go on." Moments passed in silence, I did wish to confess, but it felt so odd, so terrifying, I feared what the pastor may say, feared he would caste me out with out a second chance, I began to wonder if there was redemption for a demon such as I. "I," I heard my voice faulter, this indeed was very humbaling, and it hurt my pride and ego very much, but I felt it needed to be done, so I knelt akwardly. "Son, I am a man of God, and am here for everyone, please, continue." He assured and I felt a little boost of courage, though not much, I could face the demons and armies of hell, and yet, I could not face this man of God, it was rather ironic. "I must confess myself a very unholy man, for many years I thought I was fighting for God, though in all truth I was so very far from him, I was cruel and ruthless...I...I murdered the innocent." I heard his heart skip a beat, before quickening in pace but his voice remained calm. "Continue." "I, thought I was working for God, but when everything was taken from me, My wife and unborn child, I...I felt as if God had turned his back on me, and in rebuke and chose to turn my back on him, and have walked a path so far from God for many, many years, often falling into the cluches of the Devil, willing and wishing to do what he told me, anything to hurt God. I have commited adultary, and have lusted not only for woman but for men, and have been forced to commit acts with men that I knew were shameful and wrong, but yet I never felt a blush." The words seemed to flow from my mouth like word vomit, I couldn't stop, and my heart seemed to double in rate, which caused it to beat as though I were any regular mortal simply walking. "And then, I was pulled into an orginization that is on a mission for God, and have been pardond by the Queen as to work with the orginization though I merely did it for I enjoy my job, I...I enjoy the slaughter, but not of the innocent, of those who pray upon the innocent, and though pardoned I know God had not forgiven me, for I had not requested forgivness." I felt bloody tears begin to fill my auburn eyes. Why was I starting to cry? "A friend is very ill, and she may die, and...I know that I have lived a unlife of ungodly things for far to long," His heart skipped yet another beat at the sound of unlife before he exited his side and walked over and opened the booth looking down questioningly at me. I rose to my feet and looked at him and I could smell the slight hint of fear, he knew what i was, and who I was, but he did not back down so I continued. "I lost my mortal soul, but I fear for immortal soul, I wish to come back to God, for my sake and the sake of those I love, but I don't know how." I finished a moment of silence before the bloody tears spilled from my eyes and ran silent warm trails down my cheeks. "Pastor Deaver?" The silence was killing me, and while he remained I wipped the tears from my face, noticing how his eyes fell to the hexagram seemingly burned into the flesh upon my hands. "So you are Alucard, the Hellsing orginizations secret weapon upon the freak vampires demons and gouls." He stated crossing his arms as he looked at me. I nodded. "You know of me?" I questioned. The conor of his mouth twitched slightly almost as if he were going to smile. "Oh yes, I heard what happened to our sister church in Cheddar Village, and of what you did, destroying the vampire who took it over. I also know of you as Dracul, Vlad Dracula, Vlad the Impaler or Vlad Tepes." I was shocked that he knew all about me. The smile finally spread upon his lips before he approached and set a hand upon my shoulder, the warmth spreading from where he touched me through out my body, warming me from teh inside out, what was this sudden feeling? "No one is beyone saveing Vlad, not even you. All you need to do, is ask God to forgive you." It happened like that, an instent after he had spoken the words when I was no longer standing in the church, but somewhere else entirly. I stood near a stone table, and resting upon it, a large book, golden in color. My mouth was slightly open as I turned and looked behind me to see others standing in a crowed behind me, so many, who where they? And then I felt it, a sudden prescents, something warm and comforting yet also so very powerful. I turned back towards the table to suddenly see two books. I looked up but sheilded my eyes, it wasn't light, and yet it was, it was where the power was coming from, I stood at the judgment. I lowered my hand as a voice, spoke, it spoke threw my very soul, and yet, I could physically hear it, it was unnatural. "Vlad Tepes," The voice felt fatherly, and yet so very convicting. "Yes." I answered though my mouth felt so very dry. "You have eluded your death for a long time." I nodded. "It is time for your judgment." I felt my heart begin to suddenly pain me, I was terrifide absolutally horrifide and I felt my joints begin to tremble before I turned to see some one walking towards who I knew to be God. this figure was beautiful in apperance, but I knew who it was, the Devil himself, in his true form, not the forms he had saduced me with. He bowed before the throne before turning and looking at me, smirking in such a way that radiated so much hate and evil that I visibly trembled before he turned from me and once again averted his attention to my judge. "Vlad Tepes, he has been a favorite of mine, he has shouted blasphamy at you, spit in your face and slaughtered your people, he has killed for enjoyment, and has lapped up the blood of his soldiers, he has dealed many times with me, and I would love to have him join me." He sneared before waving a lazy hand. "But I'm sure you already know all of these things, but let me not spoil it for our crowed." He then fell silent before yet another sudden flash of bright light, but not light blinded me momentarily before I saw, myself...the Devil was showing my life, I felt my stomach sicken at the sight, he showed me brutally torturing innocent person after innocent person, using unspeakable means of tortue, making sure they would be in agonizing pain before allowing them death, he showed every impalment, every child I killed and either impale, forced the weeping mother to eat her child, or other sites that caused me ot wish to look away, but I couldn't, I couldn't turn from the imagest that I knew all could see, I wished to be sick but I could do nothing but watch. It showed my many romps with women, and then showed my intament times with men, this caused me to gag slightly. Images of all the things I had ever done in my life played for everyone to see before it vanished. The Devil turned back to me and pointed. "He has claimed not to know you, give him to me." I felt my heart break and my legs gave way and I fell to what ever was solid beneath me and wept, holding myself as my entire body shook from my sobs as tears spilled forth from my eyes, and disappeared as they fell, they were not bloody, they were clear and salty. I could feel the Devils smirk that rediated such evil which caused me to sob harder, for how long I sobbed I do not know, whether it be for an eternaty or only mere seconds but I felt comforting arms wrap around me and I looked up surprised to see yet another man, he to, was beautiful, but not in the same way as the Devil who's beauty was deceptive, this man, was pure, and wore robes that shown like the sun. He released his grip upon me before standing and turning to my Judge, I leaned up tears still spilling from my eyes, flowing stedily but I no longer shook with greif. "Pardon this man," He spoke approaching His Father. "I have payed his debt and taken his punishment." He said holding out his wrist and my eyes widdened to see bloody gushing wounds of where nails had peirced. Moment of silence, silence that was not silence. "Very well, Vlad." I rose to my feet gazing towards the source of my Judge. "Though you have lived a life and unlife of sin and blasphamy and spoken against me, my Son has paid for your sins in full, and I have forgiven all of your sins and have thrown them into the deepest oceans forgotten, your slate his whipped clean, and you are now my son though you were a slave, you have been set free." I felt myself filled with such overpowering joy I couldn't help but cry in happyness. I would have said thank you but I could not, I could hardly speak for such joy flowed threw me, but He knew, I knew He knew. "Now go, return to your family, and truley become a soldier for me." I didn't know what happened, I simply stood there as if blank, bloody tears running down my cheeks before a sudden snap before my eyes caught my attention. I blinked and looked to see Pastor Devear looking questioningly to me. "Are you alright son?" He questioned. I whipped the tears from my face before smiling at nodding. I hugged him. "Thank you." I said before turning and walking back down the pathway through the pews towards the door. I felt, warm, and happy, something I hadn't felt for a long time.

**HELLSING**

I entered Hellsing walking toward the hospital ward where I had spent most of my time, though I did not feel laiden with worries but rather felt like singing praises, though I knew none so I brushed it a side for the time being as I entered threw the door a wide smile forming upon my lips to see Sin sitting up and stuffing her face with chocolate pooding as Stin, Seras and Integra sat around her all beaming as I entered. "Alucard, where have you been? Sin woke up a few hours ago as if nothing had happened." Stin cheered happily as Sin looked up and smiled threw a spoonful of chocolate pooding. "Hey Red! I feel amazing, its like I had just taken a nap! I am so glad to be awake and alive and..." her weres faded and she sighed happily as she set the empty pooding cup upon the tray table. I entered fulling and stood near Integra who looked at me, smile stil upon her face but yet a questioning twinkle in her eyes, she noticed a change in me. "I am glad you are fine Sin, so very glad." I said honostly beofre looking at Integra who stood and looked up at me. "I have invited Sin and Stin to come and live here at Hellsing, God knows we have the room. I hope you don't mind Alucard, though you really have no say in the matter." I ignored her last statment and beamed at the two girls. "That would be wonderful." I was happy, I wouldn't hide it, though I had no plans upon acting like this every day, it felt good to be happy, but I couldn't be expected to be like this forever, after all I was far from perfect. They all looked at me blankly for a few moments before Walter entered with more pooding and a blood pack for Seras. "Ah Alucard you've returned, would you like a blood pack as well?" He questioned and I simple smiled at him. "No, I'm not hungry." I stated before pulling up a chair and simply enjoying this time with every one, all very glad that Stin had woken and was no longer ill. I knew, no matter what demons, freaks or gouls attacked, we at Hellsing, would be victorias.

**This is the last chapter, I believe I got my point across very clear and like this ending very much. The epiloug will have an actual preview for a seperate story, it isn't a sequil to this one, but it is connected, so if you liked this story, and the first, then please read the other one, it will be based more upon the manga, but will be after Millenium :D I hope you enjoyed. **


	9. Proloug

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters save for Stin, Sin, Mascul and Baiat. **

SURVIVING VAMPIRIC WAR FARE

**EPILOUG/PROLOUG**

**(what ever your mind fancies, since I don't know which it is. :D)**

I sat with Sin upon the roof of Hellsing watching as the sun began to sink slowly, painting the sky with purple, pink blue and orange hues, it

was breath taking. I looked over at my blond friend who smiled as she gazed up at the sky, her knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped

around her knees. I smiled and leaned in and nudged her with my shoulder causing her to turn her gaze towards me smile still upon her

face. "Do you think Integra was angry?" I questioned and she shook her head before gazing back out at the sun. "No, I think disappointed

or saddened at the thought of us leaving Hellsing, but, I think she understands." She turned to look back at me. "I mean after all Stin, we're

not little teenagers, we're grown women, we can't keep mooching off of them." She gigled causing me to laugh a little. "Yeah." we both

turned our attention back to the painting set before us. "I'm sure going to miss England, and everyone. We'll have to come back and

visit." She nodded. "Do you think America will ever be as interesting?" She questioned. I remained silent for many moments. "No, but we'll

always have friends here in England to turn to." I answered before we both sighed happily as the sun set upon our last day at Hellsing. As

the stars began to shine in the navy blue sky, every thing remaind silent until Sin pipped up. "Do you think she's nervouse about having

children?" Ah, sin, she always knew how to ruin the mood.

**This is the end of the 'Surviving' series, and will not be continued. **

**I know this may sadden those who have read and liked this**

**you know who you are. But do not fret, as I said, this is not only a epiloug for this story**

**but a proloug for the next. If you wish to know**

**what Sin means, read my next story. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this story, and its orignial. I would love to know.**

**Thank you. **

**-BondSlave-**


	10. Reply to Silvia's Review

**Thanks Silvia,**

**I'd love to have your help when I write stories and am in need of using Romanian conversation…umm but since you didn't sign your comment I don't know how to contact you…could you contact me? Here's my FFN email.**

**So please contact me and we can talk about your helping me out. Thanks! I'd really appreciate it. **


End file.
